Love Will Always Be
by sar165185
Summary: Alexx gets divorced and she goes to the friend that she needs the most, who later becomes her partner. AlexxYelina.


** Love Will Always Be**

** I do not own CSI Miami Characters Alexx and Yelina. **

** Please do not take any of my ideas! Female Slash!**

** Warning: I have a sick and twisted mind!**

** Summary: Alexx gets divorced and she goes to the friend that she **

** n****eeds the most, who later becomes her partner. Alexx/Yelina.**

** Detective Yelina Salas was sitting in her rocking chair in her home. Ray jr. was married now. Yelina was rocking back and forth in her chair thinking of old times when all of the sudden her doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" She called as she got to her door and opened it. "Alexx!" Yelina exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" **

"**I was coming to see if I could talk to you." Alexx Woods responded as she stepped inside the detective's house. **

"**What about?" Yelina replied as she closed the door behind Alexx. Alexx explained to Yelina that her husband just divorced her because she was a lesbian. "That's just mean! How could he do that to you?" Yelina asked.**

"**I don't know. But now I don't have a place to live anymore. He kicked me out of the house after we officially got divorced. He also told my kids never to see me ever again. Lucky thing I got my stuff out of the house." Alexx replied sadly to her long-time friend.**

"**You can live with me. Just to let you know you're not the only one who is lesbian. I am too. Right now I am looking for a partner who will be trusted and will not cheat on me." Yelina said cheerfully to the woman who was standing in front of her. Alexx told Yelina that she was looking for the same qualities too. 'That's just weird." Yelina thought to herself.**

"**Thank you Yelina. You know, I was just thinking. Maybe we should start a relationship together. How does that sound Yelina?" Alexx asked the Columbian.**

"**I don't know Alexx, it sounds all too soon. I need time to think about it." The Columbian replied to the African-American.**

"**I let you think about it for a while. Just let me know what you decide. By the way, where's the kitchen? I'm hungry." Alexx said. **

"**Oh follow me. In fact, why don't we have lunch? Then we can bring in your stuff." Suggested Yelina.**

"**That'll be great." Alexx said as she was following Yelina to the kitchen to get some lunch from the kitchen. 'I hope she will let me be my partner.' Alexx thought to herself as she got herself something to eat. Later that night…**

"**Here is Ray's old room. I hope you don't mind." Yelina said to Alexx as the two women walked into the room that was full of Ray jr.'s old stuff.**

"**Thank you so much that you have done for me." Alexx thanked her friend as she gave her a big hug.**

"**No problem. I'll see you in the morning." Yelina replied as she headed out of Alexx's new room. That night Yelina was in bed, dreaming of a certain someone. **_**'I want to be your lover.' A familiar voice told Yelina. She turned around to see Alexx standing in front of her.**_

'_**Why me?' Yelina asked. **_

'_**Because I need you and you need me. You just don't know it yet.' Alexx replied. Suddenly a cloud of smoke made Alexx disappear.**_ **Just then Yelina woke up.**

"**Hey there. What took you so long?" Alexx asked with a smile on her face.**

"**I had a long dream." Yelina responded with a yawn right after. "You know what Alexx?"**

"**What is it Yelina?" Alexx asked.**

"**I thought about it and I love to be your partner." Yelina told Alexx.**

"**That is wonderful!" Alexx exclaimed as she gave her friend a big squeeze. Yelina squeezed her friend back. "Hey, want some breakfast?" Alexx asked as they both headed towards the kitchen. Yelina was watching Alexx eating her breakfast as she was eating hers. After breakfast they decided to go unpack Alexx's stuff.**

"**You know Alexx, I think that this will work out after all." Yelina told the African American. **

"**Do you think so?" Alexx asked. Just then Yelina managed to pull Alexx into a very passionate kiss. They started to take each others clothes off when Alexx pulled away.**

"**What's wrong?" Yelina asked.**

"**Maybe we should take this to your bedroom." Alexx replied as she tossed Yelina's shirt aside. They both went into Yelina's bedroom. Once they got inside they took the rest of their clothes off and got into bed. They rolled around in the bed naked as they were having sex. Then Yelina went down between Alexx's legs and licked her pussy. **

** "Oh god. Argh." Alexx moaned as Yelina as she started to suck on one of Alexx's nipples after she was done with Alexx's pussy.**

"**You like? It's your turn to do the same thing for me." Yelina replied after she finished licking Alexx's nipples and then moving her head and body up then was nibbling Alexx's neck. **

"**That sounds like fun." Alexx said as she rolled on top of Yelina. Alexx then grabbed one of Yelina's nipples and sucked on it while she squeezed the other with her hand. Yelina groaned as Alexx made her way down to Yelina's pussy. They continued to make love until lunch time.**

"**That was fun. But maybe **_**this time**_** after lunch we can finish unpacking your stuff." Yelina, who was fully dressed, said to Alexx.**

"**Honey, you're right about that." Alexx replied. Both of them gave a little chuckle then pulled in for a small kiss. **

"**I love you Alexx." Yelina said to her African American lover.**

"**I love you too Yelina." Alexx replied to her Columbian lover as they both got ready for lunch.**

** THE END**

** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

** THIS IS PART OF MY ALEXX AND YELINA SERIES. OTHER STORIES WILL **

** COME SOON AS SOON AS I GET SOME MORE PLOT BUNNIES.**


End file.
